Academical Love by Dobe-chan & Teme-kun
by Dobe-chan no Baka
Summary: Summary: Punya rumah mewah? Mobil mewah? Kehidupan sempurna? Siapa sih yang tidak mau itu semua? Kecuali Sasuke. Dia memilih kabur dari rumah menjadi ninja di desa Konoha. Untuk mengakhiri cintanya. Namun, ini bukan akhir. Tapi awal dari dari kisah cintanya, bertemu dengan perempuan gulali super galak.


Academycal Love by Teme-kun No Baka

Cahpter 1: Awal kehidupan.

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Don't ngaku ngaku XD**

**OCC, Abal-abal, gaje, typo everywhere, jauh dari kesempurnaan intinya ;3**

**Summary: Punya rumah mewah? Mobil mewah? Kehidupan sempurna? Siapa sih yang tidak mau itu semua? Kecuali Sasuke. Dia memilih kabur dari rumah menjadi ninja di desa Konoha. Untuk mengakhiri cintanya. Namun, ini bukan akhir. Tapi awal dari dari kisah cintanya, bertemu dengan perempuan gulali super galak.**

Academycal Love.

Chap1: Awal Kehidupan.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven, bertumbuh tinggi, bermata onyx, berwajah datar dan dingin sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya. Sesekali pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya supaya dapat menghindari gadis merah pengganggu yang selalu mengusiknya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil pemuda itu menoleh sebentar.

'_Cih perempuan itu!'_ ucapnya dalam hati lalu segera melanjutkan langkahnya.

Gadis itu segera berlari dan menarik lengan kekar laki laki itu. "Sasuke-kun mau kemana? Kan Sasuke-kun janji mau pulang bersamaku!"

Sasuke, nama laki-laki itu segera menghentakan tangannya dan menghiraukan perempuan itu. namun tak ada kata lelah bagi perempuan itu. perempuan itu segera menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Aku akui perempuan itu sangat canti. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih, cantik, anggung, elegan, rambutnya yang berwarna merah lembut dan indah.

Namun kenapa laki-laki bernama Sasuke ini sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dengannya?

"Hey Karin!" panggil Sasuke datar.

Merasa nama gadis itu dipanggil gadis itu ia menoleh dan tersenyum genit. "A-apa Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke menatap Karin dengan tatapan tajamnya berusaha melepas tangannya dari Karin. Namun dipegang lagi oleh Karin begitu seterusnya.

"Lepaskan Karin ini tempat umum!"

"Biarkan saja aku inikan calon _istirmu_!"

CALON ISTRI?!

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung melepas tangan Karin dengan paksa.

"Ingatya Karin aku tidak akan menerimamu sebagai ISTRIMU!" bentak Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Karin. Memasuki mobil Ferrari hitamnya dan langsung meninggalkan Karin.

"Uchiha sialan! Beraninya dia mengatakan seperti itu! Lihat saja, perjodohan itu tidak akan pernah batal!" ucap Karin dengan seringai liciknya. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan menekan sebuah nomor.

"Jemput aku sekarang!" perintah Karin kepada seseorang yang ia telpone.

"_Bukannya kau pulang dengan Sasuke?"_

"Banyak omong! Jemput aku sekarang!"

"_Pasti kau ditolak. Yasudah aku jemput sekaran."_

_Tut._

Karin hanya memasang raut wajah cemberut. Ia terus mencaci maki _calon suaminya _itu

Sasuke Uchiha.

Itulah namanya, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, tegap, tampan, berwajah datar, berkulit putih, beramput seperti pantat ayam bermata onyx dan terlihat sempurna bagi kaum hawa. Sifatnya yang dingin menambah kesan cool baginya. Di tempat ia belajar yaps! Oto high school, siapa yang tidak mengenal Sasuke? Banyak sekali yang menyukai Sasuke dan terus berteriak histeris saat Sasuke lewat. Namun laki-laki itu hanya menganggapnya angina selewat.

Bukan hanya di sekolah.

Di luar sekolahpun siapa yang tidak mengenal anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang kaya raya ini?

Ia harusnya bangga menyandang nama Uchiha. Namun tidak bagi Sasuke dia merasa hanya sebagai boneka yang dimainkan oleh ayahnya Fugaku Uchiha. Urusan sekolah, pakaian, makanan, rumah, dan cintapun ayah dan ibunya Mikoto Uchiha yang memilih.

Sampai ia dijodohkan dengan gadis merah itu. Sasuke tidak mencintai Karin. Ia sempat menentang ayahnya. Namun malah diancam oleh Fugaku.

"Sasuke sudah pulang nak?" sambut seorang perempuan sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ganti pakaianmu, nanti kita makan siang bersama." ujar Mikoto sambil mengacak rambut putra bungsunya itu.

"Kami juga akan merencanakan tunanganmu dengan Karinn!" timpal Fugaku.

Hal itu sentak membuat Sasuke terkejut. Sasuke hanya menatap datar ayahnya yang sedang membaca Koran. Mikoto yang menyadari tatapan Sasuke segera membawa Sasuke ke kamar.

"Sasuke?" panggil Mikoto saat mereka sudah berad di dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya yang besar. Mikoto hanya berdiri di hadapan Sasuke menatap kasihan kepada anaknya.

"Sasuke kau…"

"Aku tidak mencintainya ibu!" potong Sasuke.

"Ibu tahu nak, tapi…"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya!" kembali Sasuke memotong perkataan ibunya. Ia berdiri menatap ibunya. "Kenapa kalian memaksaku mencintai gadis yang sama sekali aku tidak cintai?! Aku sudah dewasa ibu! Aku bisa memilih siapa yang nantinya akan menjadi calon pendamping hidupku!"

Mikoto memegang dadanya dengan satu tangan menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. "Ibu mengerti, namun ibu tidak bisa menentang ayahmu."

"Aku bukan anak tk lagi! Berhentilah mengatur hidupku!" Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Mikoto yang sedang menangis di kamarnya.

"Sasuke!"

"SASUKE! Mau kemana kamu?" Tanya Fugaku saat Sasuke melewatinya. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Tutup gerbangnya! Jangan biarkan Sasuke kabur!" perintah Fugaku pada satpam yang menjaga gerbang mansionnya.

'_Cih sial!'_

_BREM_

_ZRANG!_

Sasuke langsung tancap gas dengan cepat sehingga menabrak gerbang yang belum tertutup sempurna.

'_Cih! Dia tidak akan bertahan lama. Dia pasti akan kembali.'_

Di dalam mobil Sasuke terus saja mencaci maki keluarganya sendiri ia pergi tak tentu arah. Yang jelas dia sudah pergi meninggalkan Oto.

Beberapa jam diapun melihat sebuah plang bertuliskan…

"Konoha?"

Sebuah kota bernama Konoha yang kini ia injaki. Mungkin di sini, dia tidak akan di kenali oleh siapapun. Ia terus melanjukan mobilnya sampai melihat isi kota Konoha. Kota yang asri, indah dan damai. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Siapa itu?"

Laki-lakin berambut kuning itu hanya bengong saat melihat sebuah mobil berhenti didepannya dan tada! Keluarlah sosok pangeran tampan berambut bermodel pantat ayam, bermata onyx, bertubuh tegap, dan berwajah datar.

"Sa, sa, sasuke?" laki-laki itu bengong saat meliihat laki-laki yang turun dari mobil itu. matanya membulat, wajahnya berseri "TEME!" Laki-laki itu langsung berlari sambil memeluk sahabat kecilnya. Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu Sasuke semenjak kepindahannya ke Konoha.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Teme?" Tanya laki-laki itu saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Aku kabur dari rumah, Naruto." Jawabnya datar tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"APA?!" Teriak Naruto nama laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"Kecilakn sedikit suaramu!"

Naruto hanya cecengiran tidak jelas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak tahan berada di rumah. Selalu dimainkan oleh uchiha sialan itu."

Tahu pembicaraan itu mengarah ke mana. Naruto hanya menatap sendu Sasuke, "Gitu-gitu ayahmu loh!"

"Sampai urusan cintapun mereka yang memilih. Akupun dijodohkan dengan macan merah itu. Mereka kira aku apa?!" ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto menahan tawanya, "Karin?"

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. "Kau harus membantuku!"

"Membantu? Membantu apa?"

Sasuke diam sambil menatap horror Naruto. Naruto yang sadar akan tatapan Sasuke langsung down. "Bilang saja kau mau tinggal di rumahku!" Naruto melipat tangannya di dadanya. "Ingat ya Sasuke Konoha ini berbeda dari kota yang pernah kau tinggali sebelumnya." Sasuke hanya diam. "Anak seusia kita, di sini tidak punya tempat tinggal."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tidak tahu arah bicara temannya ini.

"Konoha adalah kota ninja. Asal kau tahu itu."

Sasuke mulai paham sekarang.

"Dan aku tinggal di…"

Naruto menatap sebuah gedung besar yang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. "_Konoha Ninja Academy._"

END!

Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *teriak pake toa di patung Hokage*

Ini fictnya agak abal banget yaa?;3 maklun baru pemula.

Oyah fict ini colab loh sama seseorang yang sangat berantusias membuat fanfic yang selalu gagal *ditendang ke awan sama Teme*

Chap2 nanti sama dia loh yang bikin. Wahahahahaha *ketawa jahat.*

Okay, semoga kalian pada senang ya dengan fict ini.

ARIGATOU! *bungkuk sedalam-dalammya*

Review?

*Enja-chan No Baka.


End file.
